Forum:Shiny Raikou for trade!!
Trade name is DMaster and I have rare pokemon up for trade: Shiny Charizard Shiny Blastoise Shiny Lickitung Shiny Chansey Shiny Kangaskhan Shadow Electabuzz Shiny Magmar Shadow Magmar Shiny Tauros Shadow Gyarados Shadow Lapras Shiny Lapras Shadow Eevee Shiny Eevee Shiny Vaporeon Shiny Flareon Shadow Aerodactyl Shiny Aerodactyl Shadow Snorlax Shiny Snorlax Shadow Zapdos Shiny Zapdos Shiny Moltres For a limited time I have a shiny Raikou and a shadow Victini up for trade! Best offer wins! Pokemon I am looking for: Shiny and Shadow Mew Shiny and Shadow Legendary dogs Shiny and Shadow Mewtwo Shadow Victini Shadow Eevee Shiny Electabuzz, For the Raikou I expect 3 or more (depending on what it is) pokemon from the list above to trade it. Unless you have another shiny dog other than Raikou obviously. I am actually looking for the other two dogs shiny, so if you have either Entei or Suicune I will accept. For the Shadow Victini and Shadow Eevee, I expect at least 1 or 2 (depending on what it is) from from the above list. Again I am willing to combine the Victini and the Eevee with other rare pokemon I have for a legendary dog, if resonable. THANKS :) Again trade name is DMaster :How's this sound for your Shiny Raikou? Shiny Charmander, Shiny Squirtle, Shiny Moltres, Shiny Hitmonlee, Shiny Missingno. I can throw in a Shiny Mewtwo as well, but it's Hacked Version. Please consider my offer and get back to me ASAP, thanks. Just a heads up, I've already got another offer for my Shiny Charmander, so I really would appreciate a prompt answer. Missingno. Master 2 15:00, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :I appreciate your offer, but those pokemon are not what I am looking for. The pokemon I am looking for are in the request section. The shiny Mewtwo still interests me still- DMaster :_________________________________________________________________________________________ :Hi what would you like for the shadow victini and shiny snorlax I could give you a shiny golem lv 100, shiny starmie lv 100, shiny hitmonchan lv 100, shiny alakzam lv 100, shadow vileplume lv 100 shadow muk lv 100 and a shadow blastoise lv 100 you can have all of them for the 2 :Thanks for the offer, but these pokemon are not worth the shadow victini or shiny snorlax, and I already have a shadow Blastoise. I really do appreciate your interest, and I will update this forum page with the pokemon I am looking for- DMaster : ________________________________________________________________________________________ Hi i will offer for your shiny raikou: shiny charizard, shiny squirtle, shiny snorlax, shiny lapras, another shiny snorlax and a shiny marowak! Greetings I am afraid that those pokemon are not what I am looking for -DMaster Would you still accept if anyone offers a shadow eevee and shiny electabuzz for your raikou? If you read above it states that I will accept a trade with Raikou if I get 3 or more from the list of pokemon I am looking for. So technically I would accept the trade witha shadow Eevee and a shiny electabuzz, but with more on top of that- DMaster